For the first time
by Angel McMahon
Summary: my first one shot... Roman takes his girlfriend Angel along with him to meet his family...
**FOR THE FIRST TIME...**

 **A/N:- Hey guys! so I'm here with a one shot for you all!**

 **Enjoy n please review.. They mean a lot!**

"Do you think they will like me?" Angel asked as she packed her stuff into a suitcase.

" Of course they will. You don't even have to worry about it. They will love you, Angie. " Roman replied as swung his arms around her waist.

Angel turned around to face and Roman was clearly able to see the nervousness in her face.

Roman cupped her face with is palms and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you ever forget that I'm here with you.. I promise everything will go well." He assured.

Angel sighed. She resumed packing her stuff while Roman went out to call his parents to inform them about their arrival.

(AFTER 2 DAYS)...

"Are you ready, babe?" Roman asked as they walked towards the porch of the house.

Roman and Angel had already reached Pensacola. They were only few moments away from knocking the door.

"I'm ready.." Angel replied after taking a deep sigh.

Roman smiled at her and then proceeded to give a quick peck on her lips.

He held her palms securely knowing that it would make her feel better.

Roman finally rang the doorbell...

After a few seconds, a middle aged women answered the door..

" oh my god! Joe! my son! Welcome home baby." The woman squealed as she hugged her son tightly.

Roman returned the hug and replied

" oh mama.. I missed you a lot.. its been so many weeks.. I'm so glad I'm home. Well mama, I would like to introduce someone special to you..."

Roman held Angel by her shoulder and smiled at her.

On the other hand Roman's mom, Patricia observed the girl.

Angel smiled at her and Patricia returned a warm smile which bought Angel at ease.

"Mama, this is Angel 've been dating each other from few months." Roman told Patricia as he held Angel by waist.

Patricia turned towards Angel and smiled. Angel returned the smile.

"I've seen her on TV. She does excellent job on TV. I'm impressed by her talent." She said.

Roman gave Angel an appreciative smile.

"Well, are you people planning to stand here the whole day or just come inside and freshen up?" She asked as she turned to her son.

" ummm.. Well I better get inside then.." Roman said and he walked past his mom with their luggage.

As soon as Roman left, Angel was all nervous and tensed again. She felt wierd, somewhat leftout.

Patricia quickly noticed the uncomfortable feeling in Angel.

" wouldn't you want to come inside, dear?" She asked politely.

Angel nodded hesitantly and stepped inside the house. Patricia closed the door and signalled Angel to follow her to the living room area. As soon as Angel reached the living room, she realized that Roman had a very big family.

There were so many family members including Roman's dad, uncles,aunts,cousins and all others..

She was overwhelmed to see them all cause she never had such a huge family. All she knew was about her mother and father and some brothers who stayed back in India.

"Angel, I hope joe has already told about us, did he?" Sika as in Roman's dad asked.

Angel snapped back into reality as he heard her boyfriend's dad speak.

"Well, yes. He had told a lot of things about you guys." Angel replied nervously.

"I think you should head into room and get freshen up. Meanwhile, I will prepare you guys for some lunch." Patricia said and headed to the kitchen.

Others too started departing to their respective rooms.

Angel let out deep and relaxing sigh when she felt Roman wrap his arm around her waist.

"Come on babygirl let's go." Roman said and led their direction towards his room.

Once they were inside the room, Angel inspected Roman's room. She was keenly observing through the room and looking at his childhood photographs.

"You've got a pretty nice room, baby." Angel said admiringly as she kissed his nose tip.

"Yeah I know, its pretty cool. I've got a lot of memories in here. You like it?" Roman asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course I do." Angel told him as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

The kiss went long and good until they had to break it for some oxygen.

" go get showered and get settled in. I'm running down to store with Jay and Jimmy cause I want some stuffs. I'll be back in a short while, okay? " Roman asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Angel nodded.

Roman smiled and left the room after giving Angel a quick kiss.

Angel sighed deeply as she began unpacking her stuffs.

After finishing up her shower Angel was sitting on the bed, scrolling through her phone. She had already told her best friend, Renee that she is at Roman's house for the vacation.

Angel dialled Roman's number, but it came out to be busy.

Angel huffed and then got off of the bed and outside the bedroom. She slowly descended downstairs and then into the kitchen.

As she reached the kitchen, she saw Roman's mom Patricia and his sister Mandy preparing lunch.

It didn't take long for Patricia to notice Angel looking at them.

"Do you want anything dear?" She asked politely.

Angel stiffened with nervousness all over her. Angel took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Umm no. I just came out here to help you guys with the lunch. That's all." She said quietly.

Patricia looked at her and smiled.

"Its okay dear we can manage. You can go and have some rest. You seem tired." Patricia told Angel as she continued to chop vegetables and stir the soup at the same time.

Angel walked towards the kitchen counter and took the spatula from Patricia. She began stirring the soup herself.

"It is okay. I'm not tired and like cooking." Angel added as she seasoned the soup.

"Oh you do? good to hear. So since how many months have you been dating?" Mandy asked.

"Well we've been dating past 9 months. Actually we were good friends in our workplace but everything changed when Rom asked me out on a date" Angel replied with a blush.

"Awwww. Look who's blushing?" Mandy teased which made Angel blush even harder.

"Well dear, tell us about your family please." Patricia asked casually.

Angel froze dead in her place. The spatula in her hands dropped making a thud sound on the floor.

A tear drop fell from her pretty eyes.

"My parents are no more. They were killed by some goons because my dad was not able to pay the debt he took from them. So they killed my parents. I lost them very young but I had to go through a lot of hell." Angel said quietly as tears rolled down her eyes freely.

Patricia felt bad for the girl. Seeing Angel cry made her stomach churn.

"I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to hurt you, dear. Don't worry, you can call me as your mom. I'm there for you." Patricia soothed her affectionately pulling her to a warm hug which Angel took without any hesitation.

Angel cried hard in Patricia's arms.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you can come to me. Now stop those tears. They look highly odd in your pretty face." Patricia said making Angel chuckle.

"Thank you Patricia." Angel said between her son.

" you can call me mama Patty just like Roman. I will love it if you call me so." Patricia informed.

"Alright, mama Patty." Angel said with happiness in her voice.

Both women laughed and continued to prepare lunch.

After having the lunch, Angel and Roman were in their room sitting on the bed, snuggling close to each other.

"So, how was your experience with my family?" Roman asked nonchalantly.

Angel looked at him with her twinkling black eyes which showed complete joy and satisfaction.

" it was amazing hon! I couldn't believe you have such a wonderful family. Specially your mom, she's a goddess. She is the best woman I've ever met. I'm kinda jealous of you. " Angel replied.

Roman chukled at that and then placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you" Roman said

"I love you too, Rom!" Angel beamed with rejoicement.

"I'm glad you liked it." Roman told as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do honey. All this happened for the first time and I'm lucky I had a chance to meet the wonderful family of my wonderful boyfriend. Thank you baby." Angel said

"My pleasure, babygirl." Roman replied.

The couple chuckled and drifted off to sleep being in each other's arms..

Perfect..

 **~END~**

 **PLEASE REVIEW,...**


End file.
